


Total Drama Concert

by GeorgiaBulldog1995



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Concerts, Dancing and Singing, Gen, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaBulldog1995/pseuds/GeorgiaBulldog1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a Concert at Toronto's Skydome/Rogers Centre in Toronto, Ontario...at the home of Total Drama anyway some of the most popular Total Drama Characters are going to be performing songs in front of 55,000 people...enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ella's Fairytale Set

Total Drama Concert  
Disclaimer: This my first concert story  
There are 55,000 people at the Rogers Centre at Toronto, Ontario, Canada as there is a concert for Total Drama Fans all over the world as a celebration for “Total Drama” as the crowd was getting anxious as the lights dimmed down as a female announcer began to speak.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome to the Total Drama Concert…here’s your host…the host of the Total Drama Series…Chris McLean!” The female announcer said as Chris sported a black suit with a red maple leaf tie as the crowd gave Chris a standing ovation (There’s a shock).  
“Ladies and gentlemen…welcome to Total Drama Concert!” Chris McLean said as the audience of 60,000 roared in appreciation.  
“Now…I am going to explain the set list for every performer…each performer will have a set-list of five songs…no exceptions and in the finale every performer will be on the stage to perform one final song together...you have to find out what it is…anyway to kick it off is the Fairytale Princess…Ella!” Chris McLean announced as the crowd cheered as Ella sported a red and white gown with a maple leaf on it.  
“I can show you the world   
Shining, shimmering, splendid   
Tell me, princess, now when did   
You last let your heart decide? 

I can open your eyes   
Take you wonder by wonder   
Over, sideways and under   
On a magic carpet ride 

A whole new world   
A new fantastic point of view   
No one to tell us no   
Or where to go   
Or say we're only dreaming 

A whole new world   
A dazzling place I never knew   
But when I'm way up here   
It's crystal clear   
That now I'm in a whole new world with you   
Now I'm in a whole new world with you 

Unbelievable sights   
Indescribable feeling   
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling   
Through an endless diamond sky 

A whole new world   
Don't you dare close your eyes   
A hundred thousand things to see   
Hold your breath - it gets better   
I'm like a shooting star   
I've come so far   
I can't go back to where I used to be 

A whole new world   
Every turn a surprise   
With new horizons to pursue   
Every moment red-letter   
I'll chase them anywhere   
There's time to spare   
Let me share this whole new world with you 

A whole new world   
A whole new world   
That's where we'll be   
That's where we'll be   
A thrilling chase   
A wondrous place   
For you and me.” Ella sang as the crowd applauded her with a standing ovation as she began “Somewhere out there” from An American Tale.  
“Somewhere out there,  
beneath the pale moonlight,  
someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.  
Somewhere out there,  
someone's saying a prayer,  
that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there.  
And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,  
it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.  
Somewhere out there,  
if love can see us through,  
then we'll be together, somewhere out there,  
out where dreams come true.” Ella sang as the crowd cheered again as she started “Let it go” from Frozen.  
“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!” Ella sang as the crowd roared once more as she started to sing “Beauty and The Beast”  
“Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.” Ella sang as the crowd roared even louder with cheers this time as roses were thrown on the stage as she began to sing her last song.  
“Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part.  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart.  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside..  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside...” Ella sang as the crowd roared as Ella took a bow as the crowd chanted “Ella”  
“Ladies and Gentlemen…Ella!” Chris McLean announced as Ella left the stage.  
“We’ll be back with the next performers…The Drama Brothers after the commercial break.” Chris McLean announced.  
Read and review!


	2. The Drama Brother's Comeback

Total Drama Concert  
Disclaimer: This is the second chapter of “Total Drama Concert”  
“Welcome back…to Total Drama Concert as Ella kicked it off in style with a musical based set-list…and now…here’s our only boyband…Cody, Harold, Justin, and Trent…The Drama Brothers!” Chris Mclean announced as the crowd roared as the female audience screamed.  
“Can you feel it!” Trent shouted as they arrived on the stage to cheers as “Can you feel it” by The Jacksons started to play.  
“If you look around  
The whole world's coming together now.  
Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!  
Feel it in the air  
The wind is taking it everywhere.  
Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!

All the colors of the world should be  
Loving each other wholeheartedly.  
Yes it's alright, take my message to your brother and tell him twice.  
Spread the word who tried to teach the man who is hatin' his brother,  
When hate won't do  
'cause we're all the same  
Yes the blood inside of me is inside of you.

Now tell me!

Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!  
Can you see what's going down, you can feel it in your bones

Every breath you take,  
Is someone's death in another place.  
Every healthy smile,  
Is hunger and strife to another child.  
But the stars do shine  
and promising salvation is near this time.  
Can you feel it now,  
So brothers and sisters  
Shall we know how.

Now tell me!  
Can you feel it, tell me can you feel it, can you feel it!  
Talk now can you see what's going down open up your mind.

All the children of the world should be  
Loving each other wholeheartedly  
Yes it's alright  
Take my message to your brother and tell him twice.  
Take the news to the marchin' men  
who are killin' their brothers, when death won't do.  
Yes we're all the same  
Yes the blood inside my veins is inside of you.

Now tell me!  
Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!  
Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it!” Trent sang as Justin, Harold, and Cody were singing the back up as the crowd cheered as Cody had the microphone.

“Now…this is our reunion set-list…and we’ve reconciled…and we’re all cool and this next song is called Shape of my Heart by the Backstreet Boys and it’s dedicated to all of you…and it’s for a very good friend…Sierra this is for you.” Cody said as the song began and the crowd roared.

“Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart

I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Show you the shape of my heart.” Cody sang as Justin, Trent, and Harold sang back up as the crowd roared even louder as Harold had the microphone now.  
“This is called Radioactive by Imagine Dragons” Harold said as the song began.  
“Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa  
I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
(inhale) (exhale)  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive.” Harold sang as the crowd cheered as Trent had the microphone.  
“This is Called “Dream On” by Aerosmith  
“Every time when I look in the mirror  
all these lines on my face getting clearer  
the past is gone  
it went by, like dusk to dawn  
isn’t that the way  
everybody’s got the dues in life to pay  
I know nobody knows  
where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody sin  
you got to lose to know how to win  
Half my life  
Is books, written pages  
Live and learn from fools and  
From sages  
You know it's true, oh  
All these feelings come back to you  
Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Yeah, sing with me; sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away.” Trent sang as the crowd roared as Trent took a quick bow.  
“This is called we are young…by F.U.N. with Harold on Keys…Trent on backup, and Cody on the guitar…and my cousin Ryan on drums…hit it!” Justin said as the song began.  
“Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking about a scar and...  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and suddle things  
The holes in my apologies  
You know, I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you ho-o-ome  
Tonight,  
We are young;  
So let's set the world on fire,  
we can burn brighter,  
Than the sun  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter,  
Than the sun  
Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I  
I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
Cause I found someone to carry me home  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's the set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
The world is on my side (nanananannanana)  
I have no reason to run (nananananananan(  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight (nananananana)  
The angels never arrived (nananananananan)  
But I can hear the choir (nanannananananan)  
So will someone come and carry me home (nananana)  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun  
So, if by the time  
the bar closes,  
and you feel like falling down,  
I’ll carry you home,  
Tonight...” Justin sang as the rest of the drama brothers along Justin sang the last chorus as the crowd roared again.  
“Ladies and Gents the drama brothers…” Chris McLean said as they took a bow.  
“Duncan will be on the stage next!” Chris Mclean announced as the camera was off.


	3. Duncan's Rocking set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Duncan's first appearance in Total Drama since going to jail.

Duncan’s rocking set.  
Disclaimer: This this the third chapter of “Total Drama Concert”  
“Welcome back as we have the juvenile delinquent and winner of Total Drama Action, Duncan with us to perform five songs here in Toronto go give it up for Duncan!” Chris McLean said as Duncan walked to the stage with ansquire by Fender Stratocaster as it was punk silver as he sported a sport jacket with a his trademark shirt, shorts, and boots as he dyed his Mohawk from green to red and white as he was supporting his home country as the crowd cheered.  
“TORONTO, CANADA!” Duncan shouted as the crowd roared enthusiastic as the crowd had Canada flags all over the place.  
“This first song is called Horror Business by The Misfits hit it!” Duncan said as the band began to play “Horror Business” by The Misfits.  
“Too much horror business  
Driving late at night  
Psycho '78  
My bathroom is new

You, you don't go in the bathroom with me  
Psycho '78  
12 o'clock, don't be late  
All this horror business  
My mirrors are black

You don't go in the bathroom with me  
With you  
I'll put a knife right in you  
I'm warning you  
I'll put a knife right in you  
I'm warning you  
I'll put a knife right in you

Too much horror business  
Drivin' late at night  
Psycho '78  
My bathroom is new for you

You, you don't go in the bathroom with me  
Psycho '78  
I'm talking about  
12 o'clock, don't be late  
I say, all this horror business  
My mirrors are black for you

You, you don't go in the bathroom with me  
With you  
I'll put a knife right in you  
I'm warning you  
I'll put a knife right in you  
I'm warning you  
I'll put a knife right in you  
I'm warning you  
I'll put a knife right in you  
I'm warning you  
You, nobody can do  
What I can do, no.” Duncan sang as the song finished as the crowd cheered.  
“Well…you don’t see that every day, a washed up writer’s pet getting the love that I used to get…anyway I appreciated it but now here is “TV Party” by Black Flag.” Duncan said as the song began.  
“TV party tonight  
TV party tonight  
TV party tonight  
TV party tonight

We're gonna have a TV party tonight, alright  
We're gonna have a TV party, alright, tonight

We've got nothing better to do  
Than watch TV and have a couple of brews

Everybody's gonna hang out here tonight, alright  
We'll pass out on the couch alright, tonight

We've got nothing better to do  
Than watch TV and have a couple of brews  
Don't talk about anything else  
We don't want to know  
We're dedicated to our favorite shows

That's Incredible!  
Hill Street Blues  
Dallas  
Fridays

We sit glued to the TV set all night and every night  
Why go into the outside world at all? It's such a fright

We've got nothing better to do  
Than watch TV and have a couple of brews

TV news shows, what it's like out there? It's a scare  
You can go out if you want, we wouldn't dare

We've got nothing better to do  
Than watch TV and have a couple of brews  
Don't talk about anything else  
We don't want to know  
We're dedicated to our favorite shows

Saturday Night Live  
Monday Night Football  
Jeffersons  
Vega$

I wouldn't be without my TV for a day or even a minute  
I don't even bother to use my brain any more, there's nothing left in it

We've got nothing better to do  
Than watch TV and have a couple of brews

Hey, wait a minute, my TV doesn't work, it's broken  
What are we gonna do tonight? This isn't fair, we're hurtin'

We've got nothing left to do  
Left with no TV and just a couple of brews  
What are we gonna talk about?  
I don't know  
We're gonna miss our favorite shows

No That's Incredible!  
No Monday Night Football  
No Jeffersons  
No Fridays

No TV party tonight.” Duncan said as he kicked the destroyed an old TV as the crowd cheered.  
“Well…when I was in jail, I think that going to jail really taught me a lesson and that is to grow up…and I learned that while listening to an old song called “Boulevard of Broken Dreams” by Green Day.” Duncan said as the song started.  
“I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
Of what's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...” Duncan sang as he finished the song with an incredible guitar solo as he smashed his guitar as the crowd cheered as he got another guitar.  
“This is called Wake me up when September ends” By Green Day.” Duncan said as the song began.  
“Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends.” Duncan sang as the song ended as the crowd roared.  
“Well now…this song by Nickelback saved my life as this final song was called “Savin’ Me” by Nickelback.” Duncan said as the song began.  
“Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you, come please, I'm callin'  
And, oh, I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings  
I'm fallin' and all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And, oh, I scream for you come, please  
I'm callin' and all I need from you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry, I'm fallin'  
And all I need is you  
Come please, I'm callin'  
And, oh, I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry, I'm fallin'  
Say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me.” Duncan sang as the crowd roared as Duncan took a bow.  
“Goodnight, Toronto!” Duncan said as he left the stage as Chris returned.  
“We’ll be back with the arch villain Alejandro next!” Chris McLean announced as the camera faded to black for commercial break.


	4. Alejandro's Romantic Spanish Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alejandro wins the crowd over with this setlist.

Alejandro’s Romantic Spanish set.  
Disclaimer: This is the 4th performer of “Total Drama Concert” enjoy!  
“Welcome back as we go to the next performer…he is the arch-villain, Alejandro Burromuerto!” Chris McLean announced as Alejandro arrived to the crowd cheering.  
“Hello, Toronto…and Hola Canada as I will sing some songs for you tonight as part of this concert first off how about “I Like It” by Enrique Iglesias.” Alejandro said as the crowd cheered.  
One life, one love  
Ya'll know what time it is.  
We gon' set it off tonight, just go  
Set the club on fire, just go  
Holla at them like

Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night we can really let it go  
My girlfriend is out of town and I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know

No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna want to do to you  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, scream aloud  
Let me hear you go!

Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.

Party, karamu, fiesta, forever

Girl please excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off but you're begging me for more  
Round round round give a low low low  
Let the time time pass 'cause we're never getting old

No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, scream aloud  
Let me hear you go!

 

Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.

 

Go DJ. That's my DJ.  
I'm a Barcelona boy. You know how we play  
I ain't playing with you but I wanna play with you  
Give me got me good.  
Now watch me.

It's a different species,  
Get me in DC  
Let's party on the White House lawn  
Tiger Woods plus Jesse James equals Pitbull all night long  
Wake up Barack and Michelle, let 'em know that it's on

Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!

I see you watching me,  
You see me watchin' you  
I love the way you move  
I like them things you do like.

Don't stop baby, don't stop baby  
Just keep on shaking along  
I won't stop baby, won't stop baby  
Until you get enough

Party, karamu, fiesta, forever

Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it!  
I, I, I like it!

Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it!  
I, I, I like it!

Party (oh yes I like it!) karamu, fiesta, forever!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Party, karamu (oh yes I like it!) fiesta, forever!” Alejandro sang as the crowd cheered as they were pumped as hell as “Smooth” by Santana played.

“Man, it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool

My muñequita,  
My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove, yeah.

And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth

And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah.  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it

Well, I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it'd be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out

Out from the barrio,  
You hear my rhythm on your radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you 'round and 'round   
And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth

And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it  
And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it  
Or else forget about it  
Or else forget about it  
Let's not forget about it  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Let's not forget about it  
Let's not forget about it  
Let's not forget about it  
Let's not forget about it  
Let's not forget about it.” Alejandro sang as the crowd erupted once more.  
“That was called “Smooth” by Santana as this one is called “You Sang to me” by Marc Anthony.” Alejandro said as the song started as Alejandro blew kisses to the crowd.  
“I just wanted you to comfort me   
When I called you late last night you see   
I was falling into love   
Yes I was crashing into love   
Of all the words you said to me   
About life, the truth and being free  
Yeah you sang to me   
Oh how you sang to me 

Girl, I live for how you make me feel   
So I question all this being real   
'Cause I'm not afraid to love   
For the first time I'm not afraid of love   
This day seems made for you and me   
And you showed me what life needs to be   
Yeah you sang to me   
Oh you sang to me 

All the while   
You were in front of me   
I never realized   
I just can't believe   
I didn't see it   
In your eyes   
I didn't see it   
I can't believe it   
oh but I feel it   
When you sing to me 

How I long   
To hear you sing   
Beneath the clear blue skies   
And I promise you   
This time I'll see it   
In your eyes   
I didn't see it   
I can't believe it   
Oh but I feel it   
When you sing to me 

Just to think you live inside of me   
I had no idea how this could be   
Now I'm crazy for your love   
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love   
The words you said just sang to me   
And you showed me where I want to be   
You sang to me   
Oh you sang to me 

All the while   
You were in front of me   
I never realized   
I just can't believe   
I didn't see it   
In your eyes   
I didn't see it   
I can't believe it   
oh but I feel it   
When you sing to me 

How I long   
To hear you sing   
Beneath the clear blue skies   
And I promise you   
This time I'll see it   
In your eyes   
I didn't see it   
I can't believe it   
Oh but I feel it   
When you sing to me 

All the while   
You were in front of me   
I never realized   
I just can't believe   
I didn't see it   
In your eyes   
I didn't see it   
I can't believe it   
oh but I feel it   
When you sing to me 

How I long   
To hear you sing   
Beneath the clear blue skies   
And I promise you   
This time I'll see it   
In your eyes   
I didn't see it   
I can't believe it   
Oh but I feel it   
When you sing to me 

All the while   
You were in front of me   
I never realized   
I just can't believe   
I didn't see it   
In your eyes   
I didn't see it   
I can't believe it   
oh but I feel it   
When you sing to me 

How I long   
To hear you sing   
Beneath the clear blue skies   
And I promise you   
This time I'll see it   
In your eyes   
I didn't see it   
I can't believe it   
Oh but I feel it.” Alejandro sang as the crowd cheered once more.  
“The next song is “Break Your Heart” by Taio Cruz and Ludacris.” Alejandro said as the crowd cheered as the song started.  
“Now I may not be the worst or the best  
But you gotta respect my honesty (whoa)  
And I may break your heart  
But I don't really think there's anybody as bomb as me (whoa)  
So you can take this chance, in the end  
Everybody's gonna be wondering how you deal (whoa)  
You might say this is Al  
But Alejandro Burromuerto tell her how you feel  
Now listen to me baby (uh uh oh oh)  
Before I love and leave you (uh uh oh oh)  
They call me heart breaker (uh uh oh oh)  
I don't wanna deceive you (uh uh oh oh oh)  
If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
Whoa, whoa  
There's no point trying to hide it (uh uh oh oh)  
No point trying to evade it (uh uh oh oh)  
I know I got a problem (uh uh oh oh)  
Problem with misbehaving (uh uh oh oh oh)  
If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
That's all I'm gonna do woman  
(Whoa) Listen now, I'm only gonna break your heart  
And shatter and splatter it all into little bitty pieces  
Whether or not you get it all together  
Then its finder's keepers and losers weepers  
See I'm not trying to lead you on  
No I'm only trying to keep it real (whoa)  
You might say this is Ludacris  
But Alejandro Burromuerto tell her how you feel  
Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone (eh)  
If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart (eh)  
Told ya from the start (eh)  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.” Alejandro said as the crowd cheered as his performance was about to end.  
“I’m about to end with an iconic song from the late 1990’s called “Living La’ Vida Loca” by Ricky Martin…hit it!” Alejandro said as the song began.  
“She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.  
Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.” Alejandro sang as the crowd was screaming louder than before as he took a bow as he left the stage.


End file.
